


John's Spacesuit Tight

by Mars_McKie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: What can Ridley say? John looks good in his spacesuit.





	John's Spacesuit Tight

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Kinktober!

“John? EOS? Is anybody home?”

Ridley floated down the deserted corridor of Thunderbird 5, and at her call one of the camera monitors sailed up a rail to meet her.

“ _Good afternoon Captain O’Bannon,_ ” said the child-like voice of the ship’s AI, EOS, her LED ring a neutral white. “ _John is currently finishing up on a few rescues and will be with you shortly._ ”

“That’s fine; Global One won’t be back around this side of the planet for another three hours. All going well, I trust?”

“ _Most satisfactory_.”

Following EOS into the main communications hub, Ridley saw that it was alive with a multitude of bright holograms feeding in a wealth of information, live trackers detailing the movements of those involved with the rescue, footage from local news channels and security cameras, and open video links with the members of International Rescue.

In the middle of all of this floated John, conducting everything with an air of mastery and quiet intensity. One of his brothers announced they were wrapping up and heading back.

“FAB,” said John, and with a swipe of his hand a number of holographic tabs closed. One less rescue to worry about.

Half turning in mid-air, John gave a quick wave of acknowledgement to Ridley before being pulled back by another brother. She hung back, out of the reach of the holo-cam.

When playing Handball together, she noted how John’s lithe body would twist in zero-G; athletic, powerful and constantly on the move, but here he was still and she could admire him all the better- the slight curve of his back, his relaxed shoulders as things came together and of course his spacesuit stretched tight over his body, particularly over his pert posterior. How she would love to go over there and smack that perfect arse, but Ridley knew better than to distract John when he was in rescue mode.

Instead, she drifted through and dropped down into the gravity ring, giving him some space to finish up without distraction.

*

With a sigh of relief, John closed the last tab so that only the Earth remained and he watched as Scott’s logo was the last to join the other five in flying back to Tracy Island. It had been a long day as all four of his brothers and Kayo had been called out on rescues, but with things finally wrapping up he let his thoughts turn elsewhere.

“EOS, would you keep an eye on them, make sure they all get back to Tracy Island with no further issues?” he said, and a hologram EOS flashed up next to his head.

“ _Will do, John. Captain O’Bannon is waiting for you in the gravity ring_.”

“Thank you, EOS,” said John with a smile. He turned and propelled himself through the portal to the gravity ring. Touching down on a solid surface, he walked around to where Ridley was sat watching the Earth go by, as he so often did himself.

“So... here for another game of Handball?” said John. Ridley looked around and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

“Unless you can think of anything else you’d rather do,” she replied with perhaps a hint of sarcasm as she stood up. “Long day?”

“You could say that again,” John sighed wearily.

“Well, don’t think that I’ll be going easy on you!” Ridley smirked, and as she passed him she pinched him hard on the backside. A bolt of electricity shot up his spine and his eyes widened in surprise.

John opened his mouth, stunned, before giving a small choked laugh. “Did you just-?”

“Maybe I did,” she challenged. John regarded her sharp blue eyes and quirked smile. The tingle was spreading across his cheek in a pleasant manner and he was starting to grin himself.

“You know, when you put it like that I think there is something I’d rather do,” he said slowly, his voice laced with meaning.

“Oh yes?” said Ridley innocently. “What’s that?”

“I think I want to be spanked by you.”

She regarded him with an amused expression. “I think you read my mind.”

Ridley returned to the bench and indicated for John to lie across her lap, which he did. This was a new turn in their relationship, hitherto unspoken about, but he discovered his chest was fluttering excitedly to find out where this was heading.

“If we were doing this properly, I would tie your hands behind your back,” Ridley commented lightly. John got up and returned a second later with a black bow tie. “Where-?”

“Don’t ask.” John turned around obligingly on her command and she made quick work of roping his wrists together with a firm tug. “You’ve done this before!”

Ridley only smiled slyly and John laid across her lap once more. She shifted him slightly so that his arse was in the air. He tested his restraints experimentally- his arms held behind his back meant the muscles in his chest were pulled taut and in fact all of his muscles were tensed in anticipation, his breathing sharpened. Ridley rested one gloved hand on the small of his back while the other caressed his cheek thoughtfully.

“Do you realise how provocative you have looked all this time in that spacesuit?” she cooed softly. “With that lovely, tight arse-”

She delivered a short, sharp _smack!_ to his buttock, right over the spot where she had pinched him before so that it throbbed again. John moaned and bit his lip.

“Did that feel good?” Ridley murmured.

“Yes,” John gasped.

Ridley let out a low “Hmm,” in satisfaction. That pleasurable sting remained in his cheek and he found he was desperate for more, but Ridley merely cupped his cheek again, making light conversation. “I’m curious- have you ever done this before?”

“No, I’ve never been touched like this before,” John grunted. “Why are we talking when you could be spanking me?”

Ridley gave a short laugh in surprise. “Demanding spaceman, aren’t you? What are you supposed to say?”

John paused, understanding what she meant, before he begged, “Please Ridley, please spank me!”

“Since you ask so nicely...” She lifted her hand and brought it down sharply on his other -thus-far neglected- cheek, eliciting another groan from John. Her strikes weren’t hard, but _wow_ it felt good! Then another smack. And another. Each one sent that jolt of electricity down his spine and into his brain.

Ridley set up a steady rhythm; a few spanks to one cheek before massaging away some of the sting, then giving his other cheek the same treatment. She covered his buttocks nicely too, giving some attention to the sensitive area where his cheeks met his thighs; always a few slaps, then a little tenderness before starting again so that the pain melted quickly and only pleasure remained. A few minutes into this and John felt a tightening down his abdomen. His time in space had led to muscle deterioration and low blood pressure, but the natural pull of the gravity ring and the extra stimulation to his backside had gotten his blood pumping. The resulting bulge protruded into Ridley’s thigh.

“Hello! I’ve got you all excited now, haven’t I?” she purred. “I wonder if I could spank you until you cum?”

John gave a long groan. Despite the problem of still being in his spacesuit, right now he wanted nothing more than that. Ridley correctly interpreted his groan and adapted to John’s new rhythm as he bucked his hips up, his cock straining against his underwear and his too-tight spacesuit and rubbing against Ridley’s thighs, and he moaned and gasped in desperation like he hadn’t done in years. Suddenly, Ridley stopped completely.

“Uhh,” she stammered. John realised the change in her tone and he wilted, the blood rushing into his face. Looking up from his awkward position, he saw EOS’s monitor paused a foot away from them, a single white LED below her camera lens. John became starkly aware of how loud he had been.

“Um,” John said awkwardly. He tried shifting slightly, but the sting from his backside protested this movement. “How long have you been there?”

“ _I have been here for the past fifty seven seconds_ ,” EOS said, seeming completely unfazed by what she had just witnessed. “ _As I said before, your brothers have all returned safely to the island_.”

“T-thank you,” John murmured, slipping off of Ridley’s lap to kneel on the floor; a difficult feat as his hands were still bound behind his back. Ridley moved to free his wrists.

“ _John_ ,” EOS began slowly. “ _Am I right in saying that what Captain O’Bannon was doing was spanking you?_ ”

John hung his head. She was asking them questions. Of course she would have questions.

“Yes, EOS, that’s right,” he said lowly.

“ _My research indicates that spanking is used when the person_   _involved_ _has been naughty. Have you been naughty, John?_ ”

John spluttered indignantly and Ridley laughed. “That’s right; he’s been very naughty!”

The black bow tie fell away and John massaged his wrists, still kneeling to keep the weight off of his aching backside which would be throbbing for quite some time. Ridley smiled consolingly at the look of pity on his red face.

“Look, EOS, please could you not mention this to anybody else?” John asked abashedly.

“ _Is this a secret, John?_ ”

“Yes!”

EOS agreed, but unknown to John and Ridley, the AI saved a copy of the video feed to her hidden folders within Thunderbird 5’s software, filed under _B for Blackmail_ , _A for Anecdote_ and _S for So funny John’s brothers would laugh until they’re sick_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off to hell in a handbasket!
> 
> I'll go through and proof read properly tomorrow, I'm too tired now!


End file.
